The Ghost Story: A DRD Halloween Fic
by ScaperDeage
Summary: DRD Sparks Tells A Story


**_Title: _**The Ghost Story  
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**PG  
**_Disclaimer: _**I may not own FarScape, But all the DRDs belong to me! Muhhahahaha!  
**_Summary: _**Sparks Tells a story.  
**_Notes: _**When you see this ************** it means the story has either started, or ended. You'll get what I mean as you start reading.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
In an unused maintenance bay a group of DRDs have gathered in anticipation to hear DRD Sparks tell something called a Ghost Story.  
  
**[Sparks] **"It was a dark and scary night on a leviathan called Moya."   
  
**[Fixer] **"That is the stupidest introduction to a story I have ever heard Sparks!"   
  
**[Sparks] **"Excuse me, but you're not the one telling the story, I am. Which means I can start it off any frelling way I please. So can I continue?"..."Now where was I? Oh yeah, It was a dark and scary night..."  
  
********************************************  
  
A scream is heard echoing Moya's passageways breaking the concentration of a small group of hard working DRDs, "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"What the frell was that?" Asked one of them.   
"It sort of sounded like a scream."  
  
"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"There it is again!" "What could it be?"  
  
"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What ever it is it's coming this way!" The DRDs huddled together and raised their weapons and wait for what ever was coming towards them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What the frell is that!?!" exclaimed a DRD as IT came toward the group at an alarming seed. It was so fast that they were completely unable to put up any kind of defense before IT was upon them.  
  
What followed was a loud -BANG!- that was heard for metras. The group of DRDs was hit so hard that there were yellow paint streaks across the floor and broken bits all over.  
  
********************************************  
  
**[Fixer] **"Broken bits? That's lame."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Shut up Fixer, it's my story and if you want to be a pain in the eema go be one somewhere else."  
  
**[DRD 1] **"Yeah Fixer some of us want to hear the story...So what attacked them?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"I was getting to that before I was so rudely interrupted. Anyway, once all the dust settled we see the what attacked the group was not a critter, or monster, or anything like that, it was a DRD, DRD Kip to be exact."  
  
**[Kip] **"Hey! Why me?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Because you freak out too easily and everyone knows it."  
  
**[Kip] **"I'm not that bad!'  
  
**[Fixer] **"Yeah you are, but what I don't get is how any DRD, even you Kip, could go fast enough to take out an entire group of DRDs. I mean that is completely unrealistic."  
  
**[Sparks] **"It's just a story, it doesn't have to be completely realistic. Now let me finish will ya."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Then continue on with it."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Ok then... Once getting over the shock of the attack two of the DRDs approach Kip, who seems to have been knocked offline..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Did you see how fast he was going? I never saw anything go that fast."  
"You think he's offline?" asked the other.  
"I don't know, why don't you nudge him or something?"  
"Me? Why don't you?"  
"How bout we both do it?"  
"Alright."  
  
The two DRDs close if on Kip and just get close enough so that they could nudge him as the other DRDs look on from a safe distance. -Poke- "I think he's offline." Says one of the DRDs when Kip wakes up! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
All the DRDs back up, except for one who tries to clam him down. "Kip!" he yelled, "Clam down will ya!" Kip then notices the others and clams down, to an extent.  
  
"That's better" says the DRD, "Now why the frell did you just ram into us!?!"  
  
"I, I was, I heard, it was horrible! HORRIBLE!"   
  
"You're babbling Kip. What did you see?"  
  
"Well I didn't really see anything, I just heard it and it was horrible, scary noise!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
**[Blitz] **"It was probably Crichton and Aeryn!"  
  
**[DRDs] **-Laughs-  
  
**[Sparks] **"Don't you start interrupting too."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Sorry, couldn't help it."  
  
**[Sparks] **"And no, it wasn't the Crichton and Aeryn, this was a much creepier and scarier noise."  
  
**[DRD 2] **"What did it sound like?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"It sounded like a cross between Rygel's stomach after one of his food binges and...and a waste conduit exploding."  
  
**[Kip] **"Hey!"  
  
**[DRDs] **-Laughs-  
  
**[Fixer] **"I would have thought you would like an exploding waste conduit in the story."  
  
**[Kip] **"It is not funny anymore, and I do not have a waste conduit fetish!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Anyway back to the story..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kip's description of the horrible, scary noise, and his reaction to it had sparked the interest of the other DRDs and they asked him to show them where he heard it. And though he was still distraught, Kip agreed to what they asked.  
  
The pack of DRDs followed Kip into the bowels of Moya, getting ever closer to where the noise was heard. Then suddenly Kip stopped.  
  
"This is where I heard it" he said.  
  
"Well I don't hear nothing now." Replied one of the DRDs, "Are you sure this is the place?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I was fixing that conduit right over there when it happened."  
  
"Maybe you just imagined you heard something." Said another DRD.  
  
"I did hear something, and it was HORRIBLE."  
  
"You've said that." "So what should we do now, that we've come all the way down here." "I think this is a waste of time and we should leave now before we end up like Kip here."  
  
"No, stay! I'm not crazy. I heard something and I'm sure it'll come back."  
  
It was then agreed upon that they would give Kip a chance to validate his story. So all the DRDs hunkered down and waited for the mysterious sound to return.  
  
*********************************************  
  
**[Fixer] **"I was under the impression that a ghost story would involve a ghost."  
  
**[Sparks] **"For one thing, I'm not done with the story, or another not all ghost stories have ghosts in them. 1812 says all a ghost story is, is one that supposed to be scary and is told in a circle like the one where in."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Well so far, you're story ain't scary. And it doesn't surprise me that this stupid ghost story idea was started by him."  
  
**[Kip] **"If you don't like 1812's ideas then why do you always go along with them, huh?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"I don't always go along with them."  
  
**[Kip] **"Like when?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"We are NOT here to debate, we are here to listen to my ghost story. So why don't we all shut up and listen!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Fine, go ahead and continue with your frelling story."  
  
**[Sparks] **"And for your interruption, I'm going to put you into the story."  
  
**[Fixer] **"I'm so scared."  
  
**[Sparks] **The group of DRDs, one being Fixer, continued to wait, and wait, and wait..."  
  
*********************************************  
But the sound didn't return and they were starting to think it never would.  
  
"I was right, this is a waste of time!" complained Fixer, "I'm leaving!"  
  
And just as fixer said that, the passage way began to rumble and the most horrid noise ever filled the passageway. **-Eeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrggggggg!-**  
  
"EEK! That's it! That's the noise!" screamed Kip as the passage way continued to shake and the noise got closer, and closer."  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here, I the noise is closer then it was before!"   
  
"I agree with Kip, let's get the frell out of here." Said another DRD.  
  
But just then Fixer notices something coming down the passageway, "What the frell is that?"  
  
"Who cares, let's just get out of here." And with that the band of DRDs race down the passageway, away from whatever IT was.  
  
But they soon found out that trying to outrun IT was impossible, for the faster they moved, the faster it moved, and it was gaining on them.  
  
**-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg!!!!-**  
  
"We're not going to outrun it!" Yelled Fixer.  
  
And it appeared this would end up being true, because the DRDs had just run into a dead end with not exit in sight.  
  
"What should we do!" screamed Kip.  
  
"Cut into the wall! Cut into the wall!"  
  
So that's exactly what they did, hopeing they could do so fast enough to escape from the ever-closer thing after them.   
  
The DRDs worked as fast as they could cutting a hole into the adjoining passageway. But as they worked the thing drew even closer.  
  
**-EEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!-**  
  
"What the frell is that!" "It looks like some kind of blob of something!"  
  
*********************  
**[Fixer] **"A Blob?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Yes, a big ugly dark brown bubbling mass of gross and disgusting things!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Oh! Does the blob have something to do with that exploding waste conduit?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Let me finish!"  
  
**[Kip] **"What's going to happen to the DRDs, and me?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well the DRDs continue to cut a hole in hopes that safety was on the other side..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"We're though!" "MOVE! Into the hole! NOW!" and the DRDs go one by one into the hole and to possible safety.  
  
"We've made it!" rejoiced the DRDs. But their happiness was short lived, "Wait a minute! Where's Fixer?"  
  
A scream is heard on the other side of the wall. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" followed by an -**eeeeeeerrrrrrrrrgg, BLURP!- **  
"The Blob got Fixer!"  
  
*********************************************  
**[Kip] **"Ha, Ha!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Why did I have the feeling something like that was going to happen."  
  
**[DRDs] **"Shhhhhh!!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
"It's coming through the hole!!!!!"  
  
"We're all going to die! Die Die, Die, Die, DIE!" screamed Kip who was starting to freak out even more.  
  
"Run!"   
  
But no matter how fast they went, or how many turns they made, the Blob was always right behind them.   
  
"This is no use! It's going to catch up to us and eat us just like it did Fixer!" said one of the remaining DRDs.  
  
"Don't give up! We just need to think of something!"  
  
"What we need is a miracle!" And that's just what was waiting for them, because as they turned the corner they see an army of DRDs waiting to confront the Blob. The all-knowing leviathan Moya, had witnessed what was happening to the small group her beloved DRDs and has sent reinforcements led by 1812 to stop the Blob!  
  
"Quick! It's right behind you!" yells 1812.  
  
No longer needing to flee, they join the coalition of DRDs to make a stand against the Blob.  
  
**-eeeeeerrrrrRRRRRRGGGG!- **The Blob has rounded the corner and speeds up once it spots the DRDs.  
  
*********************************************  
  
**[Fixer] **"How could the Blob see the DRDs, when blobs do not have eyes?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Do you personally know any killer blobs?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"No, but a blob does not have eyes."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Well maybe it uses sonar or detects heat, or something?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"That still doesn't make this story any more believable."  
  
**[DRDs] **"Shhhhhh!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Sorry."  
  
**[Sparks] **"As I was saying, the Blob hurtles toward the DRD army..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Fire!" commands 1812, and all the DRDs start shooting at the Blob.  
  
**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
Little bits of Blob are blown away as the DRDs continue to fire, but this barely slows it down, and the DRD army slowly withdraws down the hallway.  
  
**-EEEEERRRRRRRGGGG!- **bellows the Blob as it continues toward it potential meal.  
  
**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
"It's not stopping!"   
  
"Retreat!" Yells 1812.  
  
But just as the first DRDs turn to flee, the blob stops, **-errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-**, then it shrinks a bit, then explodes, -Splert!- sending pieces of Blob all over the place.   
  
The DRDs shout with joy at the defeat of the Blob.   
"YEAY! We've done it! We've defeated the Blob!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
**[Fixer] **"That it? What kind of ending is that?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"I didn't say I was done yet. So shut up!"  
  
**[Kip] **"Continue!"  
  
**[DRDs] **"Yeah continue!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Ok, well, even though the DRDs managed to blow up the Blob, it was far from being destroyed..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
For the pieces of Blob started to move and as the DRDs watched on in horror the Blob started to reconstitute itself.   
  
**-eeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg!-**  
  
"It's not dead!" yelled a DRD.  
  
And 1812 once again called for a "Retreat!"  
  
But some of the DRDs did not retreat fast enough and the now reformed Blob overtook them. **-EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRGGG! Blurp-**  
  
"We're going to die!" screamed Kip as he sped along next to 1812.  
"No we're not! I have an idea!"  
  
***************************  
  
**[Fixer] **"Well I have to say you've really got 1812's character down pat."  
  
**[DRDs] **"Shhhhhh!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Shhh! Yourself!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I hope it's a better plan then the last one!"  
"Me too. Everyone, Lead The Blob Towards The Hanger Bay!!!!"   
  
So the DRD army races down Moya's passageway on their way to the hanger bay, while behind them the Blob continues its pursuit, picking off a DRD that lags behind. **-eeeeeeeerrrrrGGGGGGGGG! Blurp!-**  
  
Once at the hanger bay 1812 commands that, "Everyone pack in close in front of the hanger door! When the Blob enters wait till is comes close then scatter when Moya opens the door! We're gonna space this MoFo!"  
  
**************************  
  
**[Kip] **"What's a MoFo?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Not sure. I heard Blue use it once, said it was from some Earth movie. I just thought it sounded cool."  
  
**[Kip] **"Oh, ok. Continue."  
  
**[Sparks] **"The Blob eventually reaches the hanger bay..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
**-EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!- **and heads full speed at the DRDs.  
  
"Moya! Open the hanger door!" yells 1812, "Now everyone scatter!"  
  
All the DRDs take off in every direction as things start getting pulled out the hanger into space. **-EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRGGGGGG**!!!- screams the Blob as it starts to get pulled across the floor. But the Blob resists and somehow manages to stop.   
  
"Frell it's not working!"  
  
"Everyone open fire! See if we can force it out!"  
  
**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
And so the DRDs start firing once again on the Blob, and watch as piece-by-piece fly out into space.  
  
**-EEEEERRRRRRRGGGGG!!!-**  
  
**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
Then as it had before the Blob explodes! **-Spult!- **and the last of it exits Moya as the great Leviathan closes the hanger doors. The threat of the Blob is now gone and all the DRDs rejoice!  
  
*********************************************  
  
**[DRD 1] **"But what was the Blob?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well after the incident, the origins of the Blob were traced back to an unknown substance that Dominar Rygel had 'proqured' on some backwater commerce planet, then dumped down the waste funnel because it had not agreed with his stomachs."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Great story Sparks!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Thanks"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Oh come on! Who would believe that a blob of waste would come to life and just go after DRDs? Why not the rest of the crew? They weren't even in the story."  
  
**[Kip] **"It's just a ghost story Fixer, It doesn't have to be realistic."  
  
**[DRD 3] **"Plus I like that it stared DRDs."  
  
**[DRD 4] **"Me too!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"It seems that you're out numbered Fixer. And if you think you could do a better job, then why don't you make up a ghost story."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Maybe some other time. As for now, I'm going to leave to find some more 'realistic' company."  
  
**[DRDs] **"Bye"  
  
Fixer leaves...  
  
**[Kip] **"Now where did you ever come up with this Blob story?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well it all started when I went by Commander Crichton's room and he had this movie on..."  
  
**The End.**  
  
Have A Safe And Happy Halloween Everyone!   
From ScaperDeage and the DRDs!  
  



End file.
